One Moment
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: The ending of the story through Ahsoka's eyes…


**One Moment**  
**By: Pink-Green-White-4ever**  
**Last Revised: January 10, 2011**

**Summary: The ending of the story through Ahsoka's eyes…**  
**Rating: T**

**Author's Note: This is incredibly AU on my part, especially since I don't know if Ahsoka survived the end of ROTS or not. I just wanted something from her pov, and so this story came to be. Constructive criticism is appreciated; flames will be doused with water and heaved into the trash compactor.**

**Dedication: For Shawn, who never fails to encourage and inspire me.**

**SWSWSW**

Since the day I became his padawan and he became my master, I knew there was something incredibly different about him. It wasn't just the obvious distinctions either. I could sense something different about him, something that set him apart from every other Jedi I have ever come into contact with over the years. It wasn't until our first visit back to Coruscant together that I realized exactly what was different about my master. The minute his gaze landed on the infamous beauty of Senator Amidala of Naboo, I knew there were secrets he was keeping that I had to know about. Master Kenobi wasn't the least bit surprised by his reaction to the courageous senator, but neither did he say anything about the obvious link that was there.

Of course, I got the full story of how they had met, some years before on the desert Outer Rim planet of Tattooine when Master Kenobi and an extremely young, non Jedi named Anakin Skywalker were apart of the small contingent to save Naboo and the Republic from the Sith. Thus saving Queen Amidala as well. I heard about how the year the Clone Wars started my master was assigned to protect and guard the well known senator on a trip back to her homeland and how they somehow ended up on Geonosis trying to save Master Kenobi from Count Dooku. And if I had been any more naive I'd have left it there. But I am not as innocent as people think, and I saw things, each time we were around the senator, that helped put the pieces of the puzzle together.

My master was in love, really in love, as was the senator. What's more, I believe there was more going on there then many saw. It wasn't until we came back to Coruscant this last time that I understood exactly what was happening. I was not on the rescue mission to save the Chancellor, but I was there when Masters Kenobi and Skywalker returned to the Senate building. I saw what my master had tried so hard to keep secret. The minute his hands touched the Senator's rounding stomach I knew what he'd been hiding. He and Padme had broken the rules and she was carrying their child. Part of me, the part that has grown up these last years as a Jedi, was appalled that he'd broken the rules, but the larger part of me that had served with this man understood and accepted just why he'd done what he had – Padme was his rock. In a world where he was the turbulent ocean, she stood tall, proud and unmovable against the violence that touched his life. With her, I saw in those few moments, a gentleness I didn't know he possessed. In my heart of hearts, none of this really shocked me. Sky-guy's always been a lot different than the rest of us, so him having a child with the Senator…

I was a little upset he hadn't saw fit to mention it to me, but then, I don't think he's said anything to Obi-Wan either, and they'd been just as close if not closer then I have been to him. If I had known then, what would happen, I don't know what I would have done.

**SWSWSW**

I wore robes similar to my Jedi ones to her funeral. No one seemed to notice me, for they were all mourning her, as I was mourning her. The closest thing I had to a sister and she was gone. I was there, in the background, when she gave birth to their children, and when Obi-Wan and Senator Organa took them and separated them, I asked Master Yoda to let me accompany her body back to Naboo. Explaining to her parents what had happened was possibly the hardest thing I have ever, ever done. Until I told them who Darth Vader really was.

Already his name had spread across the galaxy like wild fire. Anakin Skywalker was no more, Darth Vader killed him. My master now served the dark side, and with it, the false leader of the galaxy, Emperor Palpatine. If I had thought I was strong enough to face him, I would have, but as Master Yoda pointed out, it wasn't time. We had to gather our strength, and give the Skywalker twins time to grow up. So I knew then, in the weeks and months following the destruction of everything I held dear, that I would have to watch over my master and Padme's children from afar, ensuring that they grew up without the Empire ever finding out about them.

**SWSWSW**

Darth Vader is no more. After twenty years, his and the Emperor's reign of terror is finally over. Standing in the shadows of the Ewok Village, I watch them celebrate. Luke has finally put his father to rest, and Leia finally knows the truth. Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan are gone. And for the first time in twenty years, I feel so alone. All those who I loved have gone on before me.

"Snips." The warm, soothing, familiar voice interrupts my thoughts. Turning, I feel my eyes well as I see who's standing next to me, looking as handsome as he ever did.

"Sky-guy…." I utter, biting my trembling lip.

"Thank you," he murmurs, reaching out to draw me close to him. Though I can't feel him physically, I can feel the energy that is uniquely his. It's comforting in ways I never imagined. "Padme told me to tell you hello."

The tears can't be stopped now. "Is she…"

"Still angry with me, hell yes," he laughs. "She's so very glad you've watched over Luke and Leia for us. You've made me proud, Snips. You turned out to be everything I had hoped for, and everything I couldn't be. And you've done it mostly on your own."

"Anakin…"

"Be safe, Snips. And take care of the kids for me and Padme, will ya? Luke may fancy himself a Jedi Master, but he still has some growing up to do. And Leia's gonna need guidance."

"She has the gift," I tell him, watching him nod. "It's subtle, it's quiet, but it's there."

"Eternally taking after her mother," he laughs, hugging me tighter before stepping away. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Master," I murmur, watching him fade away. They may not be with me, physically, but they are always with me. And now, I have another job to do – finish teaching the next generation of Skywalkers what was started so long ago.


End file.
